Dean Hartman
Dean Hartman is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Nick Stabile from June 26, 2009 to September 11, 2009. Storylines Dean was a seemingly hardworking, upstanding Salem Police Officer. He was a trusted member of the force and later lauded as a hero. However, he was far from it – he masterminded the abduction of Ciara Brady during the summer of 2009. In July, Ciara began being stalked by an unknown man. The man, Kyle, approached her in the park and offered her a lollipop. Later, Kyle came up to Ciara at the Salem Carnival. Ciara recognized him and was comfortable with him, so she agreed to go with Kyle when he told her that Hope had been in an accident and he was sent to take Ciara to the hospital. Unbeknownst to Kyle, Theo saw them leave together Ciara was taken to a remote cabin in the woods. There she was bound, blindfolded, and given an MP3 player so that she couldn’t hear what was going on around her. Although, at several points, Ciara did manage hear someone making a unique metallic clicking sound. At the cabin it was revealed that Kyle was not working alone. His sister Brenda and Dean, were all working together. Dean was the mastermind behind the kidnapping. Dean had told Brenda and Kyle that Hope was wealthy and they could ransom Ciara then skip town once they collected the money. In reality, Dean hated Hope because he felt he was passed over for a detective position that was given to her instead. He kidnapped Ciara to simply make her suffer. Kyle and Brenda went along with Dean’s plan, but things started to fall apart. Bo decided to make the five million dollar ransom into “reward money” and give it to anyone who could provide information that could lead to the arrest of the people who kidnapped Ciara. By this time Bo and Hope also caught another break, Theo remembered seeing Kyle’s angel tattoo when he took Ciara. Theo was able to positively identify Kyle. Dean, who was working on the case along side Bo and Hope, knew the force was closing in on them and was a step ahead. To ensure Brenda and Kyle wouldn’t finger him, he shot and killed them. He then shot himself in the right shoulder, but blamed Brenda when Bo and Hope arrived at the cabin moments later. To them, Dean looked like the hero and they were thrilled to be reunited with Ciara. Dean soon learned Bo suspected there was a third kidnapper and wanted to leave town before he was identified. So, while playing the injured hero, Dean showed up at Hope’s house to appeal to her emotional side for the five million dollar reward money. Unfortunately for Dean, Ciara once again heard the unique metallic clicking sound and realized it came from Dean’s Zippo lighter as he had a nervous habit of randomly opening and closing it. Once Dean knew that Ciara informed Hope that he was the third kidnapper, he pulled his gun and held them hostages. Justin Kiriakis tried to rescue Hope and Ciara only to be shot by Dean. Moments later, Bo rushed into the house and saved the day. Dean was taken away in handcuffs and sent to rot in prison for his crimes. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Salem PD Employees Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Incarcerated Characters